


Dream A Little Dream Of Me

by yourebrilliant



Series: Port Clinton 'Verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blood, M/M, perceived main character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourebrilliant/pseuds/yourebrilliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on an innocuous fall wander, tragedy strikes our hapless heroes. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream A Little Dream Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still a happy-ending author, it's important to remember that while you read this.

'This is nice,' Kurt said, smiling warmly at Blaine as they wandered amongst the fallen leaves in search of pine cones to add to the collection in Kurt's wicker basket.  
  
'Very nice,' Blaine said, reaching over and giving him a kiss. When they parted, Blaine stopped to pick up a pine cone at the base of one of the trees lining the Port Clinton Public Park. Kurt turned his face up to the pale winter sunlight just in time to see a grey blur drop from the tree above his beloved fiancée.  
  
'Blaine!' Kurt called, diving towards him in an attempt to push him out of the way. He was just in time; the rabid grey squirrel landed on him instead.  
  
'Kurt!' Blaine cried in anguish, falling to his knees as the squirrel sunk its teeth into the base of Kurt's neck. Blaine grabbed Kurt's wicker basket and beat the squirrel away, but he was too late. As Blaine cradled him close, Kurt was slipping away on a deathbed of fallen leaves and blood-spattered pine cones. ‘Don’t leave me,’ Blaine begged, leaning close and brushing a lock of hair away from Kurt’s face.  
  
'I love you,' Kurt whispered, smiling at Blaine, and closed his eyes.  
  
Tears running freely down his cheeks, Blaine turned his face to the sky and screamed.  
  
Suddenly, Blaine’s eyes flew open. Gasping, he stared at the plain cream ceiling above him as he took in the fact that he was not kneeling in the middle of Port Clinton holding Kurt’s dead body, but was lying in their bed in the attic bedroom of their beach house.  
  
‘Blaine?’ Looking over, he found Kurt propped up on one elbow, his hand resting on Blaine’s bare chest as he watched Blaine with concern.  
  
‘You’re alive,’ Blaine murmured, clutching Kurt’s arms and reaching up to cup Kurt’s cheeks and run his hands through Kurt’s hair. Hooking one hand behind Kurt’s neck, he pulled him closer, pressing fervent kisses over Kurt’s cheeks and forehead, before kissing him deeply.  
  
‘Oh. Yes, definitely alive,’ Kurt breathed, looking slightly dazed, as Blaine broke the kiss.  
  
‘There was a squirrel and you were bleeding and there were pine cones everywhere,’ Blaine muttered frantically, stroking Kurt’s cheek as he spoke. ‘And, then,’ he paused, and took a deep breath, ‘you died,’ he whispered, his eyes full of remembered pain.  
  
‘But I didn’t,’ Kurt said quietly, reaching out stroke Blaine’s sleep-tousled curls comfortingly. ‘It was just a dream. I’m fine.’ Leaning over, Kurt cupped one of Blaine’s cheeks and kissed him thoroughly. ‘Alive, see?’ he said, pulling back slightly to look deep into Blaine’s eyes.  
  
Blaine nodded softly. ‘Just a dream,’ he murmured, pulling Kurt close. Wrapping his arms around Blaine’s waist, Kurt snuggled close again, dropping a kiss on Blaine’s chest. Blaine tilted his head and pressed a kiss to Kurt’s forehead, smiling softly at the sight of Kurt’s wild bed hair. ‘I love you,’ Blaine murmured, squeezing him gently.  
  
‘Forever,’ Kurt whispered, squeezing him back.  
  
Sighing with relief, Blaine closed his eyes again, and lay, stroking Kurt’s arm and feeling Kurt’s heart beating in time with his, until the steady rhythm lulled him to sleep.


End file.
